


well I'm not leaving...

by delano



Series: destiel tumblr AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delano/pseuds/delano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sitting at the booth that I always sit at and you refuse to move but I refuse to sit anywhere else so we end up sharing a booth" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	well I'm not leaving...

Dean was having kind of a rough day.

He was fired from his job, (for something that was totally not his fault), he spilt soup all over his favorite pants, and he ran over a bunny. A bunny. 'Hey what did you do today?' 'Oh among other things I just ran over a bunny' Talk about a mood killer.  


Which was why Dean was so relieved when he pulled into the parking lot of The Bean, a cozy, out of the way little cafe that runs all hours of the day for people who need coffee all hours of the day. And also quite possibly his most favorite place ever.  


Dean bangs open the door, resulting in a mad burst of jingleing alerting the staff of a new customer. The smell of coffee and something sweet attacks him and Dean breathes in. A smile settles on his face as he continues through the little cafe to his booth.  


"Dean! Be with you in a minute!" The cafe's head barista, Benny, calls out to him.  


"That's alright benny take your time." He replies, just because he was having a shitty day didn't mean he was going to drag the whole world down with him. But as he neared his booth. The booth he sat in every time he came here, which was almost every day. There was someone there.  


Someone in his booth. His seat.  


"Umm, yeah what do you think you're doing?" Dean sneers at the dark brown mop of hair that stole his booth.  


The man turns around almost in slow motion  
"pardon?"  


His voice. My god his voice.  


"this is my seat, I'm going to have to ask you to leave"  


The man squints at Dean  


"I don't believe you understand the concept of 'please seat yourself'  


His eyes. Like the sky right after a storm.  


"Well I don't believe you understand the concept of...go fuck yourself"  


The man turns around again and settles into his seat, placing his hands on the table.  


"I'm not moving, Dean" the man states firmly  
Dean squints and holds up two fingers "okay two things, one, that is my seat. My booth. I sit here every time I come here and I am having one of the shittiest days of my life so I need something good to happen to me. And two how the hell did you know my name?" He finished  


The man turns his head slightly "the barista yelled at you on the way in," he hesita tes for a moment "and I suppose if you are having a rough day you could possibly just share the booth with me."  


Dean is still sizzling from all his "luck" and now this! He has to share his booth. With a stranger. A stranger with a voice like sex and eyes like the purest sky....  


Dean shakes those thoughts out of his head and sits across from mystery man with a huff. He glares at the man, idly sipping a cup of coffee and staring right back at Dean.  


"I supposed I should return the favor and tell you my name." The man stretches out his hand  


"I'm Castiel,"  


Dean ignores the hand and cranes his neck to look for benny, who should be on the way with Dean's usual. "What kind of a name is 'Castiel'?"  


Castiel smiles pleasantly "Yes I supposed it is rather odd. I was named after the Angel of Thursday, my parents are rather religious. What about yours?"  


Dean was not in the mood to talk about this little topic. "Mom's dead. Dad's an alcohohic who spends more time a the bar than he does at home"  


"I-I'm sorry..." Castiel gets out  


"Doesn't matter, I'm not really in the mood for talking," Dean spots benny with his drink and waves him over. "With strangers, or anyone for that matter. I mean I ran over a bunny today."  


Benny strolls over with his coffee "Here ya are brother" he sets down the mug and eyes the two men before a smile crawls onto his face "enjoy" he grins as he walks off.  


Castiel looks almost hurt "you ran over a bunny?"  


"A bunny"  


"Man you are having a rough day"  


"Tell me about it"

After the coffee was finished and almost everyone else had left Castiel finally got up to leave. Turns out Dean and Cas had plenty to talk about and they filled up the cafe with laughter when they talked about their brother's hilarious antics. So when castle said he had to leave Dean was almost...sad again.  


"Hey Cas?"  


"Yes Dean?"  


Dean hesitates "maybe you could come share my booth tomorrow?"  


Castiel's smile lights up his face "maybe I will"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! first little fic tell me what you think!


End file.
